


Le poids de la culpabilité

by Loreylei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreylei/pseuds/Loreylei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerre est finie, la traque aux mangemorts commence, avec ces parodies de justice.<br/>Seul contre tous, il ne lutte pas, il n'en a plus envie, sa vie file entre ses doigts sans qu'il n'arrive à la retenir.</p><p>Il ne lui manque qu'un héros pour le sauver à son tour.<br/>Mais cela est-t-il possible ? en a-t-il seulement envie ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le poids de la culpabilité

**Author's Note:**

> « Il vaut mieux aller plus loin avec quelqu'un que nulle part avec tout le monde »
> 
> Pierre Bourgault

Debout au milieu d'un champ de ruines, il restait immobile. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements avant de partir s'amuser dans ses cheveux, faisant danser des mèches pâles dans la lumière grise du matin. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Dix minutes ? Une heure ? Trois ? Deux jours peut être... Il l'ignorait et s'en moquait. La bruine ne le dérangeait pas.

Le mage noir était mort. Quand ? Il ne le savait plus non plus.

Les combats avaient duré des jours, ou des semaines ? La lune avait joué à cache-cache avec le soleil durant un bon moment, et ils avaient tous perdu la notion du temps. Lorsque Voldemort fut enfin mort de la main de Potter, un grand moment d'hébétude avait suivi. C'était vraiment fini ?

En fait, c'était juste un nouveau départ...

Lorsque les cris de joies avaient remplacé les cris de rages. Lorsque les larmes s'étaient taries et que les sourires avaient refleuri. Lorsqu'ils comprirent que leur héros avait réussi, qu'ils avaient gagné, une grand fête fut organisée en l'honneur du héros. Mais Potter n'y avait pas participé. Et lui non plus. Cette victoire n'était pas la sienne, pas plus que cette défaite. Il n'appartenais à aucun camp. Il s'était tout simplement effacé.

Puis quelqu'un était venu le chercher. On lui annonça sans prendre de gants que son père était mort aussi, que sa forteresse était tombée, qu'il avait refusé de se rendre et avait été tué en tentant de prendre la fuite. Alors il était parti. Il n'avais prévenu personne, et surtout pas Lui. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu lui dire adieu, mais lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie il trouva Malfoy à son chevet. Il avait seulement tourné les pieds sans ce retourner. Sans chercher à savoir.

Seulement, maintenant qu'il était là, il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici. Sans doute pour être sur...

Désormais, il contemplait le corps sans vie de ce père qui n'en avait que le nom.

Parmi les décombres fumantes, il ne disait rien, ne cherchait rien. Qu'aurait-il pu vouloir sauver ? Il foulait les ruines d'un passé révolu. Était-il heureux ou bien triste ? Soulagé peut-être... Une époque se terminait, une autre allait commencer. Mais il ne la verrait pas, il ne le savait que trop bien... Son regard fut attiré par un petit cahier défraîchi à ses pieds. Il se pencha pour le ramasser. Entre les pages jaunies et l'encre délavée, une photo s'échappa. Il s'abîma dans sa contemplation, et alors seulement il se mit à pleurer. Doucement. Silencieusement. Pour ce père qui ne l'avait jamais aimé. Pour cette mère tendrement affectionnée, qui jamais ne lui avait apprit à espérer, pour cet amour coupable qui jamais ne pourrait se réaliser.

Le crac caractéristique d'un transplanage se fit entendre, résonnant parmi les vestiges. Lorsqu'il se retourna les aurors étaient là. Essuyant délicatement son visage, chassant les larmes furtives, Théodore Nott les regarda calmement s'avancer. Il ne chercha pas à s'enfuir. Ne cria pas. Il reposa simplement la petite photographie sur une pierre roussi, regardant les personnages lui faire de petits coucou de la main. Et se laissa docilement passer des entraves autour de ses poignets. Il connaissait la suite. Une nouvelle ère commençait, ils allaient se débarrasser des traces ignominieuses d'une période trouble et tourmentée. Il serait jugé. Jugé coupable et condamné.

Car coupable il l'était.

Aux yeux de voldemort, coupable d'avoir eu une mère Sang-mélée.

Aux yeux du ministère, coupable d'avoir eu un père Mangemort.

Il fut emmené à Azkaban. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée, on ne lui récita pas ses droits, ni les motifs de son arrestation. A quoi bon ? Sa filiation hurlait au monde entier sa culpabilité !

Avant de le lâcher dans une cellule froide et grise, on lui retira sa baguette, puis sa cravate, sa ceinture, ses lacets, et même la petite chaine en or qui jamais ne l'avait quitté et qu'il tenait de sa mère. Sa seule véritable richesse. Ils devaient avoir peur qu'il ne tente de se pendre avant d'avoir eu son procès, ou bien là où on lui demanderait de se soumettre au baiser du détracteur. Quelle ironie ! Puis on le poussa fermement, avant de refermer lourdement l'épaisse porte de fer dans son dos.

Allongé sur le lit, dans la pénombre glaciale de sa geôle, il ne bougeait pas. Il ne luttait pas. Pour faire quoi ? Il n'avait plus d'avenir, rien qui ne le retienne, rien qui ne le motive, alors à quoi bon ?

Quelque part dans les profondeurs de la prison, il restait encore quelques détracteurs. Pas suffisamment proche pour les plonger dans le désespoir, mais assez pour leur filer des idées noires.

Les yeux fermés, il voyait défiler devant ses paupières les derniers mois de cette guerre. Souvenirs ni très joyeux, ni très malheureux.

Il le revoyait Lui, et son sourire lumineux. Se rappelait d'une main chaude qui l'aidait à ce relever lors d'un cour de duel qu'il avait perdu avec élégance. D'un moment paisible à la bibliothèque, pour travailler sur un devoir en binôme. D'une douce complicité que tous ignoraient... Puis d'une simple question un soir dans les couloirs, alors que tout les Serpentards quittaient le château petit à petit : pourquoi ? Il repense à ce regard aux yeux vert, emplis de conviction, à cette volonté farouche d'un monde plus juste. A son cœur qui avait loupé un battement aussi. Ce jour là il n'avait rien répondu. Seulement tourné les talons. Mais il était resté.

Cependant il restait coupable.

Coupable de ne pas avoir voulu se battre.

Traître aux yeux d'un camp et lâche aux yeux de l'autre.

Mais pourquoi se serait-il lancé sur le champ de bataille ? Il n'était pas un Gryffondor, il connaissait ses capacités, et savait qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup aidé. Au hasard des couloirs il se contentait de réconforter ceux qui agonisaient. De soigner ceux qui s'était fait toucher.

Désormais on l'accusait d'avoir voulu les achever.

Puis lorsque Potter avait gagné, les rires et les chants avaient remplacé la peur et les pleurs. Une page se tournait, un nouveau départ s'annonçait. Seraient t-ils devenues plus que des amis ? Pour lui il aurait pu affronter la réalité, combattre les préjugés. Mais il était partit.

Et il ne l'avait pas revu.

Le jour du procès arriva, on l'escorta jusqu'au ministère où il fut enfermé dans une pièce, sale, morne et froide. Encore. Il retrouva certains de ses anciens camarades, beaucoup de Mangemort, et dans un coin il reconnu Draco et sa mère. Indifférents à ce qu'y se passait autour d'eux. Confiants. Même dans la déchéance les Malfoy restaient nobles et fiers, la tête haute. L'espace d'un instant Théodore les envia.

Les heures défilèrent, au rythme des cris et des sentences.

Puis vint son tour.

Il pénétra dans le prétoire, flanqué de deux Aurors menaçants, au moment où le corps sans vie d'Amycus Carrow disparaissait. On le força à s'asseoir dans cette chaise de fer solitaire, tiédie par le corps de tant d'autre qui étaient passés par là avant lui. D'énormes chaînes jaillirent aussitôt qu'il fut assis, et vinrent le ligoter. Pour l'empêcher de fuir ? Comme s'il aurait pu... De toute manière il n'y songeait même pas.

Une fois encore on l'ignora, on ne lui proposa pas de véritasérum, ni ne lui posa de questions. Sa lignée parlait pour lui. Tant mieux, de toute façon il n'avais rien à dire. Il n'écouta pas le monologue du barreau, ni les accusation des témoins qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Sur tout les fronts des jurés Il pouvait voir clignoter le mot COUPABLE, coupable, coupable, coupable... On ne lui demanda même pas de remonter sa manche, pour montrer sa peau blanche et vierge du tatouage affamant. Distraitement il se demanda si le ministère ne valait pas Voldemort, en ce qui concernait les parodies de justice.

Puis la juge leva son marteau. Il ferma les yeux un instant, juste pour ne pas le voir s'abaisser. Maintenir l'illusion encore quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne hurle son verdict. Il respira profondément, pour se sentir vivant une dernière fois.

Mais le marteau ne frappa jamais le socle de bois, il resta suspendu dans les airs à mi hauteur.

Les portes de la salle d'audience venaient de s'ouvrir avec violence pour livrer le passage à un individu imprévu. Un hoquet de stupeur et des murmures élogieux bruissèrent bientôt au creux des oreilles de Théodore. Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans deux prunelles olive.

Le jeune homme lui demanda si ça allait, avec un grand sourire, et sans attendre de réponse de sa part se pencha au dessus du siège. De toute manière s'il lui avait laisser le temps de répondre, seule un sarcasme aurait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois. De même que son fichu syndrome du sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin était agaçant. A priori il venait de sortir de son lit d'hôpital contre l'avis de tous, quel crétin ! Et pourtant au fond de lui Théodore était content qu'il soit là.

Potter pointa sa baguette sur les grosses chaînes rouillées, et sa puissante magie les fit voler aux éclats. Personne ne songea à protester. Puis une main bronzée se referma sur son poignet pour le tirer hors de ce siège. Une paume chaude et des doigts calleux s'enroulèrent fermement autour de sa main, diffusant une douce chaleur. Le regard rivée sur cette connexion Théodore n'écoutait plus.

On ne juge pas un innocent.

Le verdict venait de tomber. Potter l'avait protégé. Ce dernier lâcha sa main tandis qu'un auror venait le chercher. Il le fit sortir de la salle au moment ou les Malfoy y pénétraient. Encore déstabilisé, Théodore suivait docilement le colosse en robe orange. Il ne se retourna qu'un instant, juste pour voir Draco et sa mère prendre place sur les chaises maudites. Néanmoins aucunes chaîne ne vint s'enrouler autour d'eux. Potter adressa un clin d'œil complice au blond, royalement assis. Son témoignage allait les faire sortir de là sans problème. Puis il fit un sourire confiant à Théodore, qui se détourna de la scène et quitta la pièce.

Dans l'antichambre, on lui remit une petite boite qui contenait lacets, ceinture, cravate et sa baguette. Mais pas la chaîne de sa mère. Il osa bien une remarque, mais se heurta à un mur d'hostilité. Personne ne la lui avait prise, il n'y avait pas de bijoux, et il n'y a pas de voleur au ministère !

Tant pis, Théodore ne dit rien, et il sortit du grand hall sans se retourner. Pour ne pas les voir ricaner dans son dos.

Dehors la lumière du jour lui agressa les yeux. Il resta debout, planté au milieu de la chaussé. Où pouvait-il aller ? Le manoir était calciné, ses comptes bloqués jusqu'à nouvel ordre, sa famille tuée, son espoir avorté... Finalement n'aurait-il pas mieux valu que le marteau ne s'abaisse sur un « coupable » ?

Il ne bougea pas, laissant le soleil lui brûler la rétine et réchauffer son corps glacé. Les détracteurs n'étaient plus là, mais les mauvais souvenirs ne s'estompèrent pas. Des hurlements rageurs se faisaient entendre par intermittences, lorsque les portes du ministère s'ouvraient.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Il ne savait toujours pas, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de compter le temps qui passe.

Puis Potter sortit à son tour accompagné des Malfoy, il semblait contrarié, mais en avisant Théodore immobile sur la chaussée il retrouva le sourire. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de Draco et de sa mère et prit congé, sous le sourire goguenard de l'un et encouragement de l'autre. Il s'approcha et sans un mot lui tendis sa main. Au creux de celle ci reposais un fin collier d'or qui étincelait sous la lumière du jour. Théodore ne chercha pas s'en saisir. Il se contenta de le regarder, et à la place une larme solitaire s'échappa, glissa lentement le long de sa joue s'attardant sur le coin de son menton, avant de partir se perdre au creux de sa clavicule. Il n'eut qu'un mot. A son tour il demanda : pourquoi ?

Des années plus tard, lorsqu'il repensait à cette période, Théodore se disait que finalement coupable, il l'était !

Car le bonheur qui pendant longtemps ne resta qu'un mot, une définition, le berçait désormais entre ses bras.

Il était coupable de l'aimer, et de se laisser aimer.

Et finalement, coupable, il voulait bien le rester.


End file.
